


The Not-Them victims get therapy together

by astral_dreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: :), Also i stan graham folger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beholding smote not sasha for jon :), Elias is a dick, Kinda, Multi, This is DUMB, but i just want sasha and the other notthem victims alive and happy, fixit, i'm pretty sure i stole a conversation from canon at some point, season 2 divergence, so this is going to be a wild ride, spoilers for up to middle of s 2, thank discord for it, there's a lot of feelings in this, they all go to therapy together, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_dreams/pseuds/astral_dreams
Summary: When Jon goes to break the table with the Not Them, Beholding intervenes instead of letting it attack him. As a result, the Not Them gets smote and it brings back it's 7 most recent victims, including one Sasha James.As the 7 of them start to recover, they realize that they need support and people who understand what it's like, so they start a support group. As they start to heal (and so do the archival crew), romance and friendships bloom and their lives change for the better.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Jonathan Sims & Sasha James & Original Characters, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Oliver Banks/Graham Folger, Original Characters & Original Characters, Sasha James & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James & Original Characters, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	The Not-Them victims get therapy together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a mismatch of ideas that's probably turn into a serious story fast, but have this for now. I'm tired and have a headache but it should get better as it goes on.

The table was surprisingly easy to break despite Jon’s rather weak arm strength. The entire time he had been hyping himself up for the task, he could hear haunting music playing all around him getting louder each second as he tightened his grip on the ax. It all culminated in him smashing the blade into the center of the dizzying table as the music abruptly stopped.

All of a sudden, Jon felt an overwhelming sense of  _ wrong _ . He can feel other people in the room, but they don’t  _ feel _ like people. There are two presences - one makes his head hurt so badly he feels like it’s splitting in two and the other one overwhelmed him more paranoia than he had been feeling the past few months.

Turning around he was met with a tall figure standing across from him - the source of his sudden headache. Michael was smiling wickedly, like something funny had just happened. His long arms crossed as he walked over to Jon.

“That was very stupid,” they remarked.

Jon scowled, already annoyed. 

“What do you want?” he asked.

“There’s no other way out of this room, you know,”

“What?”

They became even more amused if that was possible.

“You don’t have time to escape before they get here,” Michael answered, moving their hands to their hips.

Jon was silent for a second, confused before he spoke again.

“The..the ‘Not Sasha’?” he said tentatively, “No, but the table…”

Michael giggled, “Was binding it quite effectively.”

Jon froze.

“Oh. Oh no.”

As his thoughts began to spiral he could hear the being keep talking, almost taunting him.

“Even with all the protections you have on, I doubt you can survive them now,” they said gleefully.

Jon couldn’t hear them as he frantically muttered ‘no’ over and over under his breath until his thoughts were broken by his paranoia rising immensely. He could barely make out the sound of a not so human voice calling his name before his senses were overwhelmed by static and a voice spoke through him.

**“I SEE YOU.”**

And it all went to black.

* * *

When Jon came to he was still in Artifact Storage, but something felt different. His headache and overwhelming paranoia were gone and it felt like something wrong had been fixed. He was still standing up, having fallen back against the wall, but when he looked around the room he noticed that there were at least seven other figures all lying on the floor. They were in various positions, all looking like they had passed out, around a rather large charred spot on the floor. 

As he moved closer he began to notice things about them. Three of them felt vaguely familiar, like he had seen them in a crowd before, while another three were complete strangers to him and the last one felt  _ way _ too familiar. He  _ knew _ he was supposed to know the name and face of this woman, but he couldn't place it and he  _ hated  _ it. Jon looked back to the ash mark in the maroon carpet and couldn't help but notice how unnatural it looked. It was a solid circle, with no smearing at all and the longer he looked at it, the more his eyes thought he saw patterns in the ash and that just made his head hurt.

While he was staring at the circle, he started to hear grunts. He looked over to where he heard the sounds and realized that the people on the floor were starting to wake up. So far the only groans were coming from a darker-skinned man with messy black hair unlike his own and the familiar but unfamiliar woman. She was the first to open her eyes and sit up, but it was slow and her face was covered in confusion. She looked around and once she saw him, she seemed more relieved.

“Jon, why are you in Artefact Storage? If Prentiss is dead, this is a very strange place to come right after. I could swear that we were trying to get  _ out _ of the institute, not go straight to the creepiest parts.”’ she said in a voice all too familiar to Jon, one that made him want to tear up despite never being much of one.

“Sasha?”’ he asked quietly, almost disbelieving that she’s in front of him.

Her face immediately morphed into concern.

“Jon, are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Jon doesn’t say anything for a bit, just looks at her, and tries desperately to drill it into his brain that this isn’t fake, that Sasha is actually here. It takes him longer than he wants to admit for him to answer with a weak, “Just can’t believe you’re actually here.”

This obviously concerns her even more, but she can’t ask anything else before the other dude that was awake interrupts them.

“What’s going on here? Where am I?” he asks in scared confusion.

His loud questioning continues almost frantically until the rest of the group on the floor is also awoken sitting up and voicing similar concerns. They were all widely confused, but Jon couldn’t say anything as he didn’t have the answers.

All of a sudden, the doors to Artefact Storage opened and a figure stepped through.

“Now I believe you all have some questions,” called the voice of one Elias Bouchard.

* * *

“So what you’re saying is we’re all victims of supernatural identity theft because of this fear god servant thing, and Jon somehow killed it which brought us back to life. Is that it or are you going to tell me something even more ridiculous next?” the annoyed voice of Sasha rang through Elias’s small office.

The group had been herded into the room not even half an hour ago and the rest of the time had just been one confusing and frustrating headache thanks to Jon’s current boss who was simply sitting at his desk. It turned out that the scorch mark had come from where Jon had somehow  _ smote _ the Not Them and subsequently brought back it’s most recent victims. All of which, according to Elias, shouldn’t be possible.

“Yes, Ms. James. We’ve already gone over this. Three times may I add. And I’m sure all of you are in some sort of shock, but it really is late and I would rather continue this conversation tomorrow if we  _ must _ . Hotel rooms will be provided for all of you until you can get your situations sorted, but I really must insist you all get some rest. Feel free to contact me with any questions and have yourselves a lovely night.” Elias responded, voice filled with fake sympathy.

Jon looked around the room as the rest of the group just sort of numbly nodded. He was sitting on the far right side of the room next to Sasha, not wanting to leave her side just yet. Next to them was the dark-haired man he had noticed earlier, one Graham Folger. Then next to him going to the left was Rose Cooper, Carl Moore, Emily Baxter, Shaun P.T., and Leilani Sykes. The first three were the figures he had felt some sort of familiarity to, which he had realized had been due to them being in statements he had read, though he did not know why, but the other three were foreign to him. 

The eight of them slowly filed out of the room and to the exit as they all processed the events of the day. Jon continued to stay with Sasha, deep in his own thoughts before an idea crossed his mind.

“Sasha?” 

She looked over, “Yes, Jon?”

He took a second to work up some nerve before asking, “Would you like to stay at my place for a bit? I’m not sure if your apartment is still available and I don’t trust Elias’s hotel rooms. I… also don’t want to be away from you right now. It still doesn’t quite feel real to me, the fact that you’re here, so I hope you wouldn’t mind…”

A look of sympathy and understanding crossed her face at the last part and she nodded.

“Of course, Jon. I also don’t feel like being alone right now. God knows I’m going to need therapy after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone was confused beholding said nope to notthem and smote it through jon. 
> 
> as always kudos and comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
